


When you were sleeping

by Bishmonster



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Brief mentions of blow job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Insomnia, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Man comes home to find his lady sleeping. Sex happens.





	When you were sleeping

> She was sleeping. The bright afternoon sun obscured by the heavy black and gray striped drapes. The room was too dark to make out her features and cool enough to have her curled under the light blanket that live at the foot of the bed. It was the soft cashmere kind she always had to touch when they were shopping.

He tried to be quiet. She hadn't slept at all the night before, he hadn't slept much either. Her body unnaturally still trying to resist the urge to toss and turn all night so she wouldn't disturb him. This making him hyper aware of how unrelaxed she was. How her body was not pliant and welcoming. It was some low grade form of torture and he'd made a vow to never let it happen again. Their next shared sleepless night he was going to fuck her until she passed out. The next days tiredness he would have earned instead of regretted .

She slept like the dead.

He didn't wake her for dinner. He didn't wake her to watch television. He didn't wake her when he took a shower or when he crawled into bed early, the sun barely setting in the sky. He settled in to sleep next to her.

But as tired as he was and as respectful as he meant to be, to let her sleep; last night hadn't been the only sleepless night this week, he wanted her. He wanted her bad. The way his body wanted water and his stomach grumbled with hunger. He wanted her.

She had shifted when he'd joined her. Now curled toward him, and her hair over her face, he gently eased each strand away. Brushing it off her sleep flushed cheeks, smoothing it off her neck. She wrinkled her nose and sighed. Then she did the exact opposite of what he wanted and rolled away from him. Contrary woman.

However... the blanket left her back exposed. She was wearing one of her workout tanks and a sports bra. Two items he only found sexy after he took them off her. That thought brought his half chubbed dick to full chub. Weird.

He didn't waste anytime and curled around her, pulling her ass back into his groin. She mumbled something and snuggled in tighter.

Fuck yes.

He took his time caressing her exposed skin. Running his nails down her arms. Breathing hotly against her neck. Then he tucked his hand into her yoga pants. She wasn't wearing any panties.

And there is his dick, fully engorged.

Unconsciously she rocked back against him.

Her cleft was hot, hotter than the rest of her body but not very wet in sleep. He lightly fingered her clit then slowly withdrew his hand. As carefully as he could he turned her back over, this time easing her legs down and apart. He was breathing heavy with want and suspense because for some inexplicable reason, this was totally turning his crank. She was totally at his mercy. And as much as he loved the fire in her eyes and the witty banter, he also loved to take care of her, as she so rarely let him.

The yoga pants weren't that difficult to get off. He left her top on not willing to risk it. Then he settled down to feast on her. She very rarely let him. She never denied him but when he would move to eat her out, she would distract him with an epic blowjob or she would suddenly have to pee. He never asked why. She would tell him when she was ready. He suspected it had something to do with control. She didn't give in so easily. A little firecracker, his girl. Soft and vulnerable not part of her vocabulary. And he loved her for it. He really did. Only, some small part of him wanted her to yield to him. Wanted her to submit, or at least surrender. He wanted to take care of her in a more primal sense.

Sometimes she would recognize his need and do her best to lay still. Be sweet. Play the princess. But she never really let go. Not until he was buried deep inside, deep enough to push past her over analytical brain and force orgasm after orgasm until she was a limp and sweaty noodle of sex wrecked. By that point he was also just as destroyed and that is not what he wanted.

He wanted to enjoy her capitulation.

With one arm locked around her waist to keep her in place and his free hand occupied with gently easing a finger inside her tight heat, he did his best to soak her lady parts with his spit. She was moaning, still asleep yet her body awakening. He teased and tormented her clit with long broad strokes and short tongue pluses. Her legs were drawing up and he slowly eased them over his shoulders until he felt smothered in the best possible ways by her pussy. She was gradually getting wetter with her own juices mixed with his saliva. It was a heady sensation knowing he could ring this from her.

Soon, he could feel her slick insides flutter and he picked up the pace of his tongue muscle until his jaw ache but his mouth was full of her sweet yet salty nectar. Her thighs shook around his ears and her hips bucked from overstimulation. He eased off and checked to see if she was still asleep.

She was.

Which was a little disconcerting. Was she ok? Had she taken something? Would she get mad if she knew what he was doing. They had engaged in many dirty and sometimes depraved activities, would she balk at somnophilia. Because yes it was actually a thing. He smelled her breath and couldn't smell any alcohol and unless she got a prescription or met a drug dealer there were no sleeping pills in the house. She had refused to take anything in the past. Not wanting to become dependent. Not that anyone could ever accuse her of anything other than stubborn and independent. He was going to assume she was just that tired. And he wasn't going to stop. He was enjoying this too much. He was pretty sure she would be too if she were awake. And If she wasn't... no he couldn't think like that.

With a strong resolve and a dick as hard as mails. He eased up inside her, enjoying the wet softness, the heat, the ripples going through her post orgasmic flesh. It was ridiculous how awesome this felt. How beautiful she was to him, face relaxed and smooth with sleep, nipples pebbled against her thin tank top. Her smooth white belly rolled up so his girthy cock could fit in her sleep sex sloppy hole. Goddamn. He wanted to let go of his control and slam into her like a pillaging Viking. Wanted to take and take and take until she was limp from more than exhaustion. So she was wore out and not just down. His beautiful flame haired temptress, fucked out by his turgid manhood. But the bigger part of his primal urges were telling him to go sweetly, to be soft with her. To ease her pleasure out like a tournament style Jenga piece.

So he did, softly, slowly, feeling the burn in his muscles to not crush her with his weight or bruise her with harsh movement. She was precious to him and he wanted to show her even if it was when she was sleeping. Too soon, the tingling at the base of his spine started up. Too soon he was going to come inside her. Would she wake up then? Could he get her off again? His arms bracketed her head, he kissed her once, twice, and then her eyes popped open blindly, she trembled and groaned and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her throat strained in a silent scream. Jesus Christ she was creaming all over him. Probably ruining her favorite blanket.

He would buy her a hundred more just to feel the way she clenched, vice like, around him. The way her body pulled her pleasure and massaged his granite cock.

"That's it baby. Take what you need" he crooned to her on the verge himself.

She went limp, sated, and smiled at him so sweetly still a little cross eyed and that was it. He shot inside and his last coherent thought was if she could feel it? Each spurt? He'd have to ask.

Finally he collapsed half on and off her body. Still enjoying her softness, only now she was stroking his sweaty brow and running her hands through his hair.

"Next time, I get to wake you up" she murmured before dropping off to sleep again.

Fuck. Yes. Please.


End file.
